


An Old Promise

by MasterYoshi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterYoshi/pseuds/MasterYoshi
Summary: A long time ago Goku made a promise to the Old Kai, in exchange of his life Goku would arrange a date with his friend Bulma, that was a promise that he postponed for a long time but now it's finally time to fullfill it, but unfortunately for Bulma, this won't be a simple date as the Old Kai has much more planned to her than she could ever imagine.
Kudos: 2





	An Old Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Setthh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Setthh).



**An Old Promise**

— NO WAY! – Bulma yelled

— C’mon, Bulma! It’s just a date! – Said Goku.

— Why do I have to go on a date with that freak?!

— I… kinda… made a promise.

— That’s not my problem!

— Don’t be like that! If he didn’t help me I’d be dead right now, YOU’d be dead right now! – Goku explained – Don’t you think it’s a small price to pay?

— If this is so important then why can’t ChiChi do it?

— ChiChi?! No way, she’d kill me! And the Old Kai told me you’re more his type…

Bulma sighed.

— Fine, one date! But if he tries anything funny the deal is over! – Said Bulma.

— Yes! Thanks Bulma! – Said Goku.

Goku putted his hand on her shoulder and teleported them to the Planet of the Kai, right behind the Elder Kai.

— Hey Old Kai! – Said Goku.

— Oh, hey Goku. – Said the Old Kai.

He turned around to face them and took a long look at Bulma’s body, appreciating the way her tight red dress revealed the shape of her body.

— Oh HOHOHO! Who’s this eye candy with you? – The Old Kai asked.

— This is Bulma – Goku said, pushing her in his direction – I brought her here because of my promise, remember?

— S-Seriously! – The Old Kai asked, surprised that Goku remembered.

— Of course! I wouldn’t let you down. – He said.

— Hmpf! This is a one time thing and that’s it! – Said Bulma.

— Hehehe, I wouldn’t be so sure about that… - The Old Kai said in a creepy tone.

— Well, I’ll be going now, have fun you two! – Said Goku before teleporting away.

— Wait, I changed my mind! – Said Bulma, but Goku was already gone.

The Old Kai used his magic to create a table with wine and food on it.

— Come on young lady, take a seat with me! – Said the Old Kai.

The food smelled so good that Bulma couldn’t resist and sat with him, she grabbed the wine and started drinking directly from the bottle.

— Just so you know, if you try anything funny Vegeta will come up here and kill you! – Bulma said while taking a seat.

— Yeah, yeah, don’t worry about your husband, he must be busy training right now. – Said the Old Kai - Today is only you and me...

“At least the wine is good” she thought.

— I’d go easy on the wine if I were you… - Said the Old Kai.

— I know how to handle a drink – Bulma replied in an angry tone.

— Hehe, don’t mind me then… - Said the Old Kai.

Bulma noticed that while she was drinking the Elder Kai didn’t even touch his glass of wine yet or any of his food, he was just looking at her drinking the wine directly from the bottle, with his eyes locked on her breasts.

— Why aren’t… you… drinking… - Asked Bulma.

Her eyes were getting heavy and staying awake was getting harder.

— Oh, so the spell works after all! – Said the Old Kai.

— What… spell… - Bulma asked, struggling to stay awake.

— It’s nothing my dear, just a simple spell to put your mind at ease and help you sleep… - Said the Kai.

And it worked, Bulma’s head hitted against the table and she passed out, seconds before losing her conscious she heard a creepy laugh and fingers pushing against her boobs.

After 30 minutes she finally woke up, her dress was gone, just like her underwear, leaving her body completely exposed, her boobs hanging in the air and her ússy was naked udner the blue sky, she was lying on a bed but couldn’t move a muscle, altough she couldn't move she could still feel the physical sensations imposed on her, she looked down and saw the Old Kai rubbing his face between her breasts.

— W-What are you doing? – Asked Bulma.

The Elder Kai was too busy to hear her, he pinched her nipples before licking around them and sucking it, the sensation of his tongue circling her nipples sent shivers down her spine.

— HEY! STOP THAT! – Bulma yelled

— Ah, you finally woke up! – Said the Old Kai.

— That’s all you have to say? What the hell do you think you’re doing? – Bulma asked.

— Calm down, this is all part of the deal!

— Then the deal is off! I want to go home! – Bulma screamed.

She tried to get up but her body didn’t obey her, it was like she was way too heavy to move.

— What is happening? – Bulma asked.

— Hehehe, this is just a small part of my spell – Said the Old Kai – You won’t be able to move for a few hours, days even, this gives us plenty of time to have some fun!– Said the Kai – But now that I had a taste it’s time for the main course!

The Old Kai turned around and pulled his pants down.

— Ha! I doubt this old small cock of yours can… do… any… - Said Bulma

She couldn’t even finish her sentence, when the Old Kai turned around his cock was so big that it casted a shadow on her face, it was long, thick and hard as a rock, Bulma was dumbfounded, she never imagined that someone with his appearance would have a cock like that.

— W-What are you going to do with that? – Bulma asked in fear.

— Hehe, first I’ll put those cow tits in good use! – Said the Old Kai, looking at her in lust.

The Old Kai sat on top of her, the head of his dick was centimeters away from her face, he grabbed her breasts with both hands, putted his cock between them and began titfucking her, moving his hips back and forwards.

— Oh hoho! Those tits feel like soft pillows hugging my cock! – Said the Old Kai – This is wonderful!

Bulma didn’t say anything, she was afraid that if she opened her mouth his cock would get in, she couldn’t believe what was happening, a man that was hundreds of years older than her was using her body like that and there was nothing she could do about it.

The Old Kai grabbed her boobs harder and began thrusting more violently.

— H-Hey! Watch it! You’ll rip off my boobs like this! – Bulma protested.

— I can’t help it! This is so good that I can’t hold it anymore! – Said the Old Kai.

— Hold it? – Asked Bulma – Wait, DON’T YOU DARE TO CU

Before she could even finish her sentence a massive load of cum came out of his dick and landed directly on her, coating her face and tits with his thick cum, some even landed in her mouth and she accidently swallowed it.

— Blerg! Oh God, it’s everywhere! I think I’m gonna vomit! – Said Bulma – At least this is finally over…

— Uuf! That was a good start! Your boobs are even more amazing than I imagined! – Said the Old Kai.

— If you’re done than clean this mess and take me back to-

When she thought everything was over the Old Kai grabbed her head and with a single thrust, he pushed his entire cock inside her mouth until his balls touched her chin.

— Oh! Your throat is tight and wet! It’s been so many years since I fucked a young girl’s face like this! – Said the Old Kai, holding his cock deep inside her mouth.

Bulma couldn’t breath, the Old Kai’s penis was way too big and too thick for her mouth, she wanted to scream push him away but her body was still paralyzed after the Old Kai’s spell, all she could do was let out angry moans and wait until he was done.

— Oh Hoho! Take this and this and this! – Said the Old Kai, giving violent thrusts against her mouth – I’ll punish this filthy mouth of yours for all the bad things you said!

Bulma’s face was changing colors and she was nearly passing out, his thick cock had marks of her lipstick all over it, she could feel his dick throbbing and getting bigger inside her throat and knew exactly what was about to come.

— This will be a big one, you better drink it all up! – Said the Kai.

With one big thrust he emptied his balls inside her mouth, letting out a flood of cum, she had no choice but to force herself to swallow it, but he was shooting so many loads in a sequence that a lot of it overflowed out of her mouth, the Old Kai wiped the sweat on his forehead and pulled out his cock, to make sure there was nothing left he fapped his dick and let out some cum over her face and her hair.

— Now that was on another level, that was one of the biggest loads of my life! – Said the Old Kai.

Bulma started coughing immediately after he pulled his cock, she could still feel the taste of his cum, now his cock was finally soft again and she thought it was finally over.

— Now you drained my energy, I’ll need a drink after that… - The Old Kai said.

He got up and got besides her, with a perverted smile he pushed her panties aside and started fingering her, Bulma was taken by surprise with the sensation of his fingers inside her but she was too busy catching her breath to protest.

The Old Kai pushed two if his fingers inside her pussy with one hand while massaging her breasts with the other, she didn’t want to admit but his fingers were giving her an intense pleasure.

— Feeling good? Hehe, I knew you were a slut! – Said the Old Kai.

— G-Good? In your dreams maybe! – Bulma replied, doing her best to hide her pleasure.

The Old Kai took his fingers out of her pussy and forced them in her mouth.

— Playing hard to get, huh! – Said the Old Kai with his fingers in her mouth – Girls like you are my favorite!

He took out his fingers and she started coughing.

— W-What the fuck was that?! – She asked.

— Now this is quite a sight to behold!

Bulma looked down and saw the Old Kai with his face directly behind her pussy, he spread her legs and approached his face to her, she could feel his hot breath against her vagina.

— What do you think you’re doing?! – Bulma asked.

— It should be obvious by now… - The Old Kai replied.

He immediately started eating her out, exploring every inch of her cunt with his tongue, the sight of his face licking her pussy like a thirsty dog was disgusting but her body was getting hot, it didn’t matter how hard she tried to deny it after only a few seconds she started squirting in his mouth.

— Thank you for the drink! – Said the Old Kai, wiping his mouth – That gave me all the energy I needed to continue.

His cock was hard once again and he wasn’t going to waste any more time, he touched the head of his dick against her pussy and began pushing it.

— D-Don’t you fucking dare to do this! – Said Bulma.

— I can see you’re quite tight! – Said the Old Kai – But don’t worry, I’ll loose you up, hehehe…

— S-Seriously, your cock is way too big! – Bulma said, now in fear – It’s not gonna fit!

— OH HOHOHO! Now I just want to fuck you even more! – The Old Kai said.

Ignoring her cries the Old Kai continued pressing until he penetrated her, it was as tight as he expected but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

— Now I see why Vegeta chose you as his wife! Your pussy tight and warm, it’s top grade material! – The Old Kai said.

— D-Don’t you talk as if my pussy is a mere object! – Bulma protested.

— Maybe you didn’t notice but you aren’t in position to give orders right now!

The Old Kai started moving his hips violently, the sound of his balls smacking against her ass echoed on the fields and her boobs moved up and down at each thrust.

— Your tits bouncing like that are really sexy! It’s like they are calling me! – Said the Old Kai, hypnotized by the movement of her boobs.

— M-My boobs don’t belong to someone like you! – Said Bulma.

— Hehe, saying things like that only makes them more desirable! – Said the Old Kai, picking up the speed – Oh, I can’t resist them anymore!

With his magic the Elder Kai made all the cum covering her breasts and face disappear and immediately started sucking them, switching between each boob and putting both nipples in her mouth at once, Bulma yelled at him and ordered him to stop but her body refused to obey her, the old man was fucking her hard and stretching out her pussy with his cock and she could do nothing about it.

To make her shut up the Old Kai pushed his tongue inside her mouth in a deep kiss, she couldn’t even move her mouth away from his, he was pushing his lips against her and meshing his own tongue with hers.

The kiss got more intense and so did his hips, Bulma knew what was coming next and protested with all her energies, but all she could do was give him angry moans, and just like she expected he started cumming inside her, shooting his semen like a tsunami, multiple waves of cum followed and her cunt couldn’t hold all his spunk.

— Ah… that was amazing, maybe I should claim your pussy for myself, but there’s another hole that caught my eye… - Said the Old Kai.

— You can’t be serious… - Said Bulma.

— Oh hoho! I would never joke about that! I won’t be satisfied until I try every part of your body! – Said the Old Kai.

The Elder Kai pulled out his dick from her pussy and a stream of cum came out of it, so much cum that it seemed endless, he grabbed her hips, turned her on her back and raised her ass, he gave it a hard slap on her buttcheeks that made her give a light moan of pain and used both hands to spread her ass, giving him a clear view of his goal.

— D-Don’t do this! Your cock is too big for my ass! – Bulma cried.

— I’m sure we’ll find a way… - Said the Old Kai.

He pushed the head of his cock against her ass, this time it showed much more resistance but with enough strength the head managed to get in, stabbing her anus with his thick penis.

— G-God! slow please… - Bulma begged.

— No way, you’ll take all of my cock!

After the head got in he slammed his entire cock deep inside her ass that made her give a loud scream of pain and started moving without holding back.

— F-Fuck! Don’t be so rough! You’ll ruin my asshole! – Bulma yelled.

— Your ass is even tighter than your pussy! I guess a certain prince didn’t give you the attention you deserve, hehehe, but I’ll change that. – Said the Old Kai.

The Old Kai fucked her hard while slapping her ass until he could see his red handprints on her butt cheeks, Bulma bit the pillow on the bed to try and resist the pain but the Elder Kai wasn’t holding back one bit, using her hole with all his might.

The Old Kai grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer, forcing his cock even deeper in her ass, Bulma was having flashbacks from the time she lost her anal virginity to Master Roshi in exchange of a Dragon Ball, she asked him to be gentle but he fucked her relentlessly with his massive cock and she couldn’t sit for weeks, many years later her second time was on Planet Namek when Vegeta found her hiding in a cave with a Dragon Ball and stole it from her, but not before punishing her ass for hiding the Dragon Ball from him, and now with the Elder Kai that was the third time in her life getting fucked in the ass, and he was being just as rough as the first two times.

— AAH! P-Please! You can use my pussy as many times as you want! Just don’t fuck my ass anymore! – Bulma begged.

— I’ll use your pussy AND your ass how many times I want, bitch! – Said the Old Kai – And right now I’ll flood your ass with my cum just like I did with your pussy!

— N-No! Please!

The slapping sounsd got louder and more frequent, Bulma grinded her theeths because she knew exactly what was about to come, with a deep last thrust the Old Kai released all of his cum inside her ass, multiple loads one after the other completely flooded her insides with cum, when he took out his cock they could her the sound of a “pop” followed by a river of cum coming out of her gaping hole.

The Old Kai gave her ass another hard slap and immediately putted his cock back inside her pussy for another round.

— H-Hey! At least let me have a rest! – Said Bulma.

The Old Kai started moving his hips again, this time it didn’t take too long for him to cum inside her pussy one more time.

— F-Fuck! How can you cum so much so fast? – Bulma asked.

— Don’t underestimate the elderly! – Said the Kai, taking his cock out of her pussy – But now look at the mess you did on my cock! It’s all dirty and drenched with your juices, you should take responsibility and clean it!

— What the hell are you talking about? – Bulma asked.

The Old Kai walked around her, putted her back against the bed, grabbed her head and started fucking her throat again, Bulma could taste the fluids from her ass and pussy mixed with his cock.

No one had ever fucked her so violently for so long like that, she didn’t know for how much longer she could take it, her body was exhausted but the Old Kai seemed to have endless energy, his penis left no space for air to get in or out, he was using her as he pleases like nothing but a sex doll.

While the Old Kai was fucking her mouth Goku suddenly teleported behind them again, when Bulma saw him her eyes filled with hope, the Old Kai made sure to keep her mouth, using his cock to make sure her tongue was too busy to talk.

—Hey Old Kai, are you… - Said Goku.

— G-GOKU?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? – Asked the Old Kai in terror.

— I was just checking on you to see if you’re done, it’s been like 2 or 3 hours already. – Said Goku – What are you doing?

— T-This?! It’s, uh… part of a ritual! – Said the Old Kai.

— A ritual? For what? – Asked Goku.

— TO MAKE HER LIVE LONGER OR SOMETHING! – The Old Kai yelled – AND NOW THAT YOU INTERRUPTED ME I HAVE TO START ALL OVER AGAIN!

— Really? I remember doing that with ChiChi once, she got super mad but then we kept doing it… - Said Goku.

Bulma’s eyes were rolling, her face was changing color and she was nearly passing out from lack of air, the feeling of her throat tightening around his cock as she gasped for air pushed the Old Kai to his limit, he ignored Goku and started moving his hips again until he filled her mouth with his cum.

Semen spilled everywhere and covered her face, she couldn’t breathe anymore and passed out.

— OH HOHO! I’ll never get tired of this feeling! – Said the Old Kai.

— So… are you done now? – Asked Goku.

— What? YOU’RE STILL HERE?! – The Old Kai yelled in anger – DIDN’T YOU HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME? You interrupted me and now I’ll have to restart the ritual all over again!

— Oh man, how long is this going to take? – Asked Goku.

— Hmm… about 10 hours. – Said the Old Kai.

— Well, okay then, I’ll come back later! See ya Bulma! – Said Goku before teleporting away again.

Only after Goku left the Elder Kai took his penis out of her mouth, her eyes were bland and she coughed cum.

— Hehe, looks like I was a bit too rough, but it’s not fun to fuck you like that! – Said the Old Kai.

He grabbed her tits and twisted her nipples, the pain made her wake up again.

— AAAAHH! YOU MOTHERFUCKER! – Bulma yelled – Wait… WHERE THE FUCK IS GOKU?

— Don’t worry, I got rid of him, now we have more time to enjoy ourselves, hehehe… - Said the Old Kai. – And now I feel like putting those tits of yours to use again!

— H-How can you still be so hard after so long? – Bulma asked.

— Thanks to my magic my balls are always full of cum and I can hold my erection for days! – Said the Old Kai while sitting on top of her.

He grabbed her tits and fondled them for a while with a perverted smile before putting his cock between them again.

Her soft tits swallowed his cock and made it disappear before he started moving, Bulma tried to say something but the Elder Kai took advantage of that moment to push the tip of his cock inside her mouth.

— Hehe, seems like your mouth wants to taste my cock again! – Said the Old Kai – Don’t worry, we got plenty of time for ourselves here! I can give you a lot of of cum before we’re done!

After saying that the Old Kai started moving faster until he came again directly inside Bulma’s mouth, there was so much cum that it splattered all over her face and tits.

Bulma started coughing his semen again but she had to swallow most of it.

— Hehehe, I’m missing the feeling of that wet pussy of yours around my dick again! – Said the Old Kai – I bet you’re feeling the same way aren’t you?

The Old Kai got up, stood behind her, got her legs on top of his shoulders and penetrated her, her pussy showed no resistance this time.

— Hehe, it got in so easily now! – Said the Old Kai – Looks like your pussy got used to my cock inside you!

— Y-You’ll pay for this! – Said Bulma – When Vegeta finds out…

— Don’t worry, no one will find out about this! – Said the Old Kai while fucking her – Not even you…

— W-What?! – Bulma asked in confusion.

The Old Kai just leaned forward and gave her a tongue kiss while pounding her roughly, he fucked her faster and faster with his tongue inside her mouth until he came, but even after cumming he kept his speed until he came again and again, Bulma felt each load of his hot semen flowing inside her sore pussy.

When he got tired of her cunt he turned her around and raised her ass, after a hard slap he penetrated her hole while cum still leaked from her pussy.

— Today you are nothing but my little cumdump! – Said the Old Kai while fucking her ass – I really should thank Goku for bringing you to me! He’s a friend you can always count on! Hehehe!

— F-Fuck! Go slow! – Bulma pleaded.

— Hehe, no way! I love watching the way you ass moves every time I smack it! – Said the Old Kai while spanking her ass.

Goku was the one who putted her in that situation, thanks to his promise she was covered in and out with the cum of that disgusting old man and this was going to continue for many hours to come.

For the next 10 hours the Old Kai fucked her nonstop, Bulma tried to make him stop the whole time but her body didn’t obey her orders, her mouth, tits, pussy and ass were all completely filled with cum, the bed had the stench of semen and the floor was white and whispery with a huge puddle of cum.

After 10 hours the Old Kai felt like he had enough and waited for Goku to show up, but he didn’t come, watching Bulma defenseless like that, her boobs moving up and down while she catch her breath, her hips shaking after so many orgasms and the look of anger in her eyes was enough to keep his erection.

— Hehe, looks like Goku forgot about you! – Said the Old Kai.

— H-He would never! – Said Bulma.

— We both know he would! – Said the Old Kai, approaching her with a boner again – I guess we have some more time left for ourselves!

The Old Kai just putted his dick inside her mouth and Bulma started sucking, he enjoyed her blowjob while squeezing her tits, after using her mouth the Old Kai got behind her and started fucking her ass again like a horny rabbit, using her saliva as lube.

They stayed like that for the next five days, all she had to drink or eat was his cum, which seemed to be endless, she couldn’t even sleep because the Old Kai wanted to fuck her all the time, not giving her a single minute to rest.

After almost an entire week Goku finally showed up with his teleport.

— Oh crap! I completely forgot about you! – Said Goku.

When he teleported the Old Kai was just done cumming her in a mating press while giving her a deep kiss.

— Goku! I guess this would come to an end at some point, hehehe… - Said the Old Kai.

— F-Finally… Vegeta… will kill you both… - Said Bulma.

— Hehe, Goku, leave us be for a minute please, I have something to take care of. – Said the Old Kai.

— Well, okay, but don’t take too long, Vegeta is losing his patience back on Earth. – Said Goku.

Goku left them alone and the Old Kai used his magic to put her to sleep and get rid of all the cum and every sign of the 5 days of sex that they went through, he putted her clothes back on but kept her panties as a trophy.

While she was still asleep the Old Kai created a table with wine and food on it, placed her on a chair and rested her head on the table, then with his magic he erased her memory from everything that happened in the last five days, he was the only one who would remember all that they went through.

— What are you doing? – Asked Goku.

— Goku, this is very important. – Said the Old Kai – Don’t tell ANYONE about what you saw here, okay?

— Not even Vegeta? – Goku asked.

— ESPECIALLY VEGETA! – The Old Kai yelled – YOU HEAR ME? VEGETA CAN NEVER KNOW ABOUT THIS!

— Okay! Okay! Calm down! – Said Goku – I promise I won’t tell anyone!

— Good… - Said the Old Kai.

Then he used his magic again and woke her up.

— W-What? *Yawn* What happened? – Asked Bulma – I felt like I slept for days…

— Hehe, that’s what you did, you have been asleep for the last 5 days. – Said the Old Kai.

— W-WHAT? How is that possible? – Bulma asked.

— Time works differently in this world, don’t think too hard about it. – Said the Old Kai.

— So, can we go back now? – Asked Goku.

— Sure, but you see, Bulma just slept the whole time we were here! – Said the Old Kai.

— I did? – Bulma asked – My head hurts and I can’t really remember anything…

— You did, and thanks to that we didn’t have the chance to do a proper date! – The Old Kai said – So the promise isn’t really full filled.

— What are you talking about? – Goku asked.

— What I mean is that you’ll have to bring Bulma back here so we can have an actual date in the future. – Said the Old Kai.

— Oh man, really? – Asked Goku.

— Yes, really! – Said the Old Kai – After all, you’re a man of your word, aren’t you?

— Well… are you okay with this, Bulma? – Asked Goku.

— I mean… I suppose it would be fair since I only slept the entire time. – Said Bulma – I guess we can try again next week.

— Oh, that’s perfect! – Said the Old Kai – Goku, you better not forget about it!

— Sure, I’ll remember! – Said Goku. – Well, see you next week, I guess.

Goku teleported away, leaving the Old Kai alone sniffing Bulma’s panties, Bulma would never find out about what they did but the Old Kai would dream about it everyday.

After 1 week, as he promised, Goku brought Bulma back to the World of the Kai for their date, where he would fuck her for days to end, erase her memory and do it all over again for the next following years.


End file.
